


Ficlet Requests

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Multi, i hate seeing fics with a million tags but ive lived long enough to see myself become the villain, some chapters will be shorter than others but none of them get over 1k words i believe, these are more for quick reads, will add tags as more requests are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: On my tumblr (olivebloodedassassin), I take ficlet requests from people, usually redrom with characters. So far, I've only received Hiveswap/Friendsim requests, but if I get Homestuck ones in the future, I'll add that to the tags. And if you have a request, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr or even just drop a request in the comments! Thanks for reading.





	1. Stelzias

Stelsa was never calm. She was a whirlwind, never still, always messing with her schedule or doing work or being active. Tyzias was drawn to her energy; she could never do as much as her matesprit, but her bright and fast lifestyle rubbed off on her. Stelsa made her cheerier, proactive, and even though they had differing ideals, Stelsa encouraged Tyzias to do so much more with her life.

Tyzias loved Stelsa’s energy. Her bright cheerful outlook. Her never ending movement. Her everything.

But there was something special about seeing Stelsa still; when she slept, when she was thinking, in her rare quiet moments. When she was sleeping, Stelsa’s face was peaceful, so rare for her. When she was thinking, her eyes focused on something in the distance and her mouth either went flat or quirked up slightly. When she simply relaxed, she would sigh softly and give Tyzias a gentle smile that made her insides melt.

Maybe Tyzias just loved Stelsa in all of her moods.


	2. Mallek <3 Fem!S/O

Mallek smiled fondly at his matesprit, watching her bounce around and look at the arcade machines. He was never sure what she did and didn’t know about, as an alien; sometimes she was completely familiar with a concept and other times he would bring things up that would make her confused or even sick. He figured an arcade would be universal enough though- she seemed to be excited anyways, so she had to be aware of what it was. She turned to him, happiness evident in her eyes, and his smile grew as he was taken out of his musings.

“Mallek, can we play DDR?”

“what = ddr;” he asked, tilting his head, and she waved her hand at the game behind her. “that rhythm game = called move or die; what the hell = ddr;”

She rolled her eyes and he laughed as she asked, “Do you want to play or not?”

“doll, i want to do anything to do with you;” Mallek said with a wink, feeling himself grow warm when his matesprit blushed. Maybe she wasn’t a troll, and she got hurt easily, and she wasn’t familiar with everything he talked about. But she was still always lovely to be around.


	3. Bronya <3 Nihkee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last ficlet that I'll be uploading today. I have quite a few more, so those will be uploaded over the next few days, probably also in chunks of three.

Bronya didn’t date a lot. Elwurd was a blip in the system. Bronya was busy, dedicated, always working! She didn’t have the time to be looking for love!

However, here she was, on a first date with the strongest woman she had ever seen. And, well, she was actually enjoying it. Nihkee was a perfect gentlewoman, taking her to a cafe early in the night then walking with her, the dusky sky around them darkening as more trolls came out of their hive.

“vV You’re awfully sweet! Vv” Bronya said, brushing her hair back. Nihkee gave a charming smile, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest. Her muscles rippled as she did and Bronya felt herself blush. Maybe she had a thing for muscles.

“[( )] You deserve only the best! I TAKE ALL THINGS I LOVE SERIOUSLY, INCLUDING DATING!” She suddenly struck a pose, flexing her arms, and Bronya laughed involuntarily.

Nihkee was a lot to be around. She 1. had nearly brawled their waitress earlier, 2. kept shouting, 3. struck a pose every few minutes even though Bronya was visibly embarrassed at how flustered it made her. But it was weirdly fun. Bronya didn’t feel an urge at all to end the date to go back to the caverns. It was rare these days for her to have fun. Maybe this would be good for her.


	4. Marvus <3 S/O

Marvus was good at his job. He was cheerful and friendly and, of course, very hot and hypnotic. He was arguably made for this job. But after a big show like the one he had that night, even he was exhausted. It was hard to be louder than a million trolls brawling and losing it.

He opened the door to his hive, his security guards waving him in and dispersing around to keep watch. He turned to his camera crew, dismissing them at last for the night, and as the camera trolls scurried off to their own hives, Marvus’s wide smile left his face.

He was exhausted. But as he considered going to bed, a savory scent drifted past his nose, and he followed the scent eagerly. His digestion bladder was screaming as he wandered into the meal block, looking at his matesprit and smiling lazily.

They were dressed only in lacey purple underwear, looking almost like they only rolled out of the cocoon an hour ago despite the late time of night. They were poking through the thermal hull, looking at different chunks of meat, and Marvus draped himself over them, resting his head on theirs.

“hey honey whatchu doin,” he drawled and they laughed, pushing their cheeks together.

“Trying to cook. I don’t think I’m doing very well.”

“smells fuckin delish sweetums.” Marvus nuzzled them then stepped back, stretching. “not sure if ill be up for long tho imma bout to pass out.”

“Well, you can go relax. I drew a bath- ablution trap for you. Should be nice and warm by now. I’ll go join you once the food is done.” Marvus’s matesprit gave him a winning smile and he gave a soft purr.

“babes u r so good to me.”

“I know.” They winked playfully and turned back to the thermal hull and Marvus laughed loudly, kissing the top of their head and making his way to the trap. Damn, was he lucky to have them in his life.


	5. Mallek <3 Masc!S/O

You curled up on the ground, leaning against the floor to ceiling windows that lined Mallek’s walls and watching the rain patter against the glass and sizzle away. Inside on a rainy day, it was almost easy to pretend that you were back on earth; the streets outside were empty, this thick glass hid the acidity of the rain, and curled up in Mallek’s hoodie, you felt warm. You weren’t homesick for once. You were just calm and peaceful, listening to Mallek mess around with utensils in his kitchen.

You heard the oven-like machine in the kitchen hiss to life, then Mallek’s footsteps, heavy against the soft sound of rain. He sat down and wrapped himself around you.

“hey handsome; what = my favorite little guy doing down here;” he asked, voice quiet, and you leaned back into him.

“Just thinking about home. The rain is nice when we’re inside.” You could feel him chuckle at your reply, the vibrations running through his body, and you relaxed further. He rested his chin on your shoulder, making sure to not bump his horns into you, and you smiled. “You know, we have this song on Earth about rain.”

“what does it sound like;” he asked, nuzzling your cheek with his nose, and you suppressed a giggle as you began to sing.

“Rain, rain, go away, come again another day,” you sang, voice barely louder than the rain. Mallek tucked his head closer to yours, nuzzling even closer, and seemed almost puzzled as you fell silent.

“= that it?”

“Yeah.” You shrugged. His body was warming up against yours and he felt soft with his hoodie on. You two were matching- when were you not- and you could feel a warm feeling coiling in your stomach. You weren’t an unhappy person, certainly, but it was rare for you to feel so peaceful on Alternia. You never wanted Mallek to let go. “I don’t really want the rain to go away today. I could stay like this forever.”


	6. Chahut <3 S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has heavy headcanons and also i love it thanks

Chahut was vaguely aware that her human had been trying to do something all night. They were sitting up unusually straight earlier at clown church, comparing their and her sizes. On their walk back to Chahut’s hive, they kept staring at her with a critical look in their eyes. And now, sat on top of the table, they were still staring, swinging their legs. They seemed so small in Chahut’s hive, where everything was made to fit much larger purplebloods.

“whaT are you up To, liTTle one?” she asked and they blushed. A lazy smile grew on her face, lifting a hand to cup their red cheek. “you always Turn such a preTTy color.”

“Well, you’re always a pretty color,” they responded, stumbling over their words, and she chuckled. “I mean, always pretty.”

“i know whaT you meanT.” Her voice was slow and methodic and she rubbed their cheek fondly. Their cheeks bloomed a deeper more beautiful red and she let out a happy sigh, letting go. “now, whaT are you up To?”

They seemed wordless for a moment, and Chahut’s expression turned concerned, when they finally mumbled, “I want to kiss you.”

“is ThaT all?” Chahut grabbed their cheeks and kissed them gently. “There.”

“No!” They pouted like a wriggler and Chahut raised an eyebrow, amused. “I want to kiss you. It’s not fair. You always kiss me but you’re too tall for me to kiss you!”

She chuckled, her laugh echoing around the hive, and her human looked away. Chahut thought for a moment, then sat down in a chair and pulled them into her lap. She turned them to face her, a large grin on her face, and they spluttered, taken off guard.

“There. now you can kiss me.”

They stared then grinned as well, sitting up and grabbing her cheeks. They rubbed them, just like Chahut always did, and leaned in. The kiss was brief but sweet, more grins than anything else, and her human laughed as they pulled away.

“Thank you, Chahut.”


	7. Babysitting Karako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like... the only nonromantic request i've gotten

After you brought Karako home to Bronya that one day, she had taken to dropping him off by your wreck of a home. You didn’t really mind… except he seemed intent on finding every way possible to nearly get himself killed in your hive.

Currently, he was dangling upside from one of your windows, waving his arms and very clearly ignoring your requests to please, please get down from there. You gave up, looking around and trying to find something else to use to try and drag him down. There was some equipment with a hook on the end, but you’d hate to accidentally hurt him with it. And your table, mysteriously, lacked any chairs.

Your eyes traced to the control board and you wondered if you could somehow scale it to get up to him. Karako had simply done a flying leap up- you had no idea how he could jump that high- but you might have a bit more difficulty. The control panel wasn’t that big, after all. But as soon as you grabbed onto it and started pushing yourself up, Karako got the idea and launched himself down onto you.

You slammed hard into the ground, breath shooting out of you, and you wheezed. As you focused, you nearly began telling him off, but then you realized he was hugging you.

“Honk honk!” he said cheerfully. You responded that you, too, loved hanging out with him, and he scampered off of you. Already getting into more trouble, clearly. You sat up, head spinning still, and watched him with a pained smile.

He was a lot to handle, but he was a lot of fun too. You were glad you got to babysit him for the day. Grubsit, Bronya called it. Your eyes went wide as you realized Karako was currently poking at something sharp, and you lost your train of thought as you quickly started trying to stop him.


	8. Kuprum <3 S/O... kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this went a bit off the rails cuz i love folkyl too much. also ao3 broke folykl's typing quirk, oops

Folkyl and Kuprum shared a dingy hive in the edge of Outglut. This shocked no one. What might shock someone is the fact that they had a visitor who was willing enough to put up with the mess to cook for them.

“i don’t get how kuprum deserves you,” Folkyl said, watching them with tired eyes. Kuprum was out, fucking around with something that for whatever reason meant Folkyl had to stay at home. So she was sat, curled up around a battery made for voidrot victims, specially charged by Kuprum. 

She missed him, and his matesprit seemed to as well, considering they were jabbering on and on to her while cooking.

“You know, I’m cooking for you too!” They grinned cheerfully and Folkyl really wished she could roll her eyes. Kuprum’s matesprit had firmly placed themself in the two’s lives as a constant happy presence, a stark contrast to the duo. It was infuriating, but Kuprum adored them, so Folkyl kind of liked them too.

Folkyl started to give a snark reply before her gaze caught on the fire blooming behind Kuprum’s matesprit’s back. She snorted and they turned around, yelping and desperately trying to take out the flames. They groaned something about the food being ruined and as if on cue, the door to the hive swung open.

“> wheres my freaks!”

“In the kitchen!” Kuprum’s matesprit squeaked out, still flailing around and trying to get rid of the flames. He rounded the corner and stared at the mess, flames catching onto the clutter around the kitchen. He started laughing, seemingly oblivious to his matesprit’s panic and the impending doom of their hive, and Folkyl sighed. This was gonna be a long night.


	9. Lanque <3< MSPA Reader 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first of a few blackrom pieces with lanque.... theyre my favorite to write lmao

You didn’t really understand the troll idea of “black romance”. Maybe it was because you didn’t really hate anyone; some people back home, sure, but never a troll you met wandering around on Alternia. Your hate ability was pretty much switched off. You were so desperate for friends you even hanged out with Zebruh! You just didn’t have it in you to hate someone.

But then there was him.

You were his literal first, then he had the nerve to tell you ‘you just weren’t that good’? After you dealt with him tearing your friend Lynera to shreds and then you guys having to hide from your other friend Bronya? He was such a prick. You put in so much effort and he gave nothing in return. For once, you really wanted to hit him.

You also really wanted to go at it again.

Sounded enough like blackrom for you to pursue it. You cyber stalked your way to Lanque’s chittr, sending him a simple DM saying “hey :)” in the most passive aggressive way you could. Within the hour, he blocked you, and you felt yourself smirk. You posted a status, asking for some advice on blackrom feelings, and the responses flood in. Mallek even sent you a DM, prodding for more details, and you took his advice to heart.

You rocked up to the cloister, doing your best to look hot as hell without Bronya thinking you should be kicked out of the cloister. The same fishnets, some boots that Konyyl lent you, Mallek’s oversized hoodie, and some black shorts. Cute but hot. Now time to give Lanque just a brief glance then go hang out with Lynera.

By the time you left, Lanque had unblocked you and started DMing you.

“I can’t belieVe you ignored me.”

“We could hang out again if you really Wanted me that bad.”

“Are you ignoring me? Maybe I’ll just block you again.”

You snickered, sending him another simple :) back, and turned off your phone. No, you didn’t really understand blackrom. But you were having fun fucking around with this terrible jadeblood.


	10. Lanque <3< Prankster!MSPA Reader

Lanque did not often visit your hive; he called it far too dirty, far too much of a hike, and far too personal. You always had to force him to come over. You were pretty proud of this one, though.

“Hey!”

Yep, there he was. You were already in tears, covering your mouth to choke down your laughter, and turned to where he was stumbling into the watchtower. His white shirt was bright pink. 

“What did you do to my clothing?” Oh man, he was so pissed and you were loving it. You tried to explain that you just tossed in some red boxers into his laundry but he’s already jabbing at your chest and pushing you against the table. “You think this is fucking funny?”

Yeah, actually.

He kisses you roughly and you laugh into it, which just seems to piss him off further.

“Am I a joke to you, you dick? Am I really just that funny?” He pinched your cheek, a growl forming in his throat. “Maybe We should shut you up and fix that.”

You really cannot find it in yourself to argue that as he kisses you again, arms wrapping around your waist. You tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging harshly, and he growls again, nipping at your lip. 

Oh man, this turned out even better than you hoped. You needed to find some more ways to fuck with Lanque.


	11. Remele <3 Short!S/O

Remele dropped her head on top of her matesprit’s, sighing long and loud. They were sat on the floor of her art gallery, typing away on their phone while she hanged up painting, but they looked up when she started curling up around them.

She was quite a bit bigger than them- they were tiny, and their species was already smaller than cerulean bloods- and they slotted perfectly against her, laying against her chest as she wrapped her arms and legs around them.

“Tired?” they asked, smiling, and she sighed again.

“It is so much worke to present everything neatly! You’re luquey you are too small for me to even consider setting to worke. You can just sit here and have fun.”

“Moral support,” they offered, typing on their phone again, and she laughed.

“Damn right.” They both fell silent and she cuddled closer, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on top of their head. Her matesprit was the perfect size for her, yes, and they were just so warm. She loved draping herself over them and just dozing off, and with how comfortable they were, she could do it just about anywhere. Even the cold floor of a rented out art gallery.


	12. Lanque <3< Savage!MSPA Reader

“I don’t see Why you spend time With that nag,” Lanque said, sidling up from the shadows, and you startle, turning as you wave Bronya goodbye. She was already gone, not spotting him, and he draped an arm around your shoulders. “I’m so much more fun, Wouldn’t you say?”

You rolled your eyes.

“I wouldn’t say that. You’re kind of a dick, actually.”

“Yeah, and you love it.” Lanque smirked, letting you lead the way out of the brooding caves.

“That’s quite the assumption.”

“Is it not true?”

You bite your lip, stopping, and he turns to you, raising an eyebrow. It’s clear he really wants to see what you’re gonna say. Okay. You weren’t the angriest person around, but this whole blackrom thing had been pretty cathartic for you. If he wanted to drag a response out of you, you were up for it.

“You’re a fucking prick, Lanque. You nitpick and go off on the people you grew up with. You made my friend cry and run away, when she clearly looks up to you, and then you just moved on as if it didn’t happen. You insult others like it won’t affect anyone, or maybe you just really want to be in a pitch relationship with everyone you know. Though, you know, I wouldn’t put it past you to cheat. Just seems like it’s another check on your list of things to do before you become a professional incel. I should tell you though, if that’s your idea, you should probably cut it out. Because I’m pretty sure I’m the only person who’s found you being a jerk hot so far.”

You ended by sticking out your tonque- maybe not the most effective ending- but he seems taken aback anyways. His eyes are wide, cheeks slightly flushed, and for once, completely speechless. You feel your own face heat up and you smirk. Maybe that was pretty good.

“So you do think it’s hot?”

Oh damn it.


	13. Mallek <3 S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend sent me this one to try and make me write smut but im stronger than he thinks i am so i didnt

Mallek grabbed you as soon as you got to his hive, seeing your hoodie and scooping you up. He buried his face in your neck, inhaling deeply, and you laughed, asking if he was okay.

“i missed you;” he said, voice soft and needy, and you could feel yourself blush. You pointed out that it has only been a few days and he huffed, holding you closer and walking to the couch. You weren’t strong enough to wiggle out of his grip- not that you really wanted to- so you let him do it, squirming as his breath continues to tickle your neck.

He dropped onto the couch, letting go of you to let his hands grab your cheeks. You adjusted yourself to be straddling his lap, grinning in amusement, and he pouted.

“don’t laugh at me; i missed you; it = days too long;” he said, and you laughed again. He huffed and pulled you into a kiss, nails digging slightly into your skin. A shiver ran down your spine as you closed your eyes, and you could feel him smirk. “did you miss me too;”

You said yes quickly and he nipped your lower lip. 

“good;”

He dropped one hand to your waist, pulling you closer, and you ran your fingers along the shaved side of his head. He leaned into the touch, your lips separating, and your eyes slid open to watch him nuzzle into your hand.

Mallek was gorgeous. He always was. It was amazing that you could call him yours.


	14. Mallek <> S/O

Mallek wrapped his arms around his moirail, stroking their back methodically. They let out a high pitched sigh- the cutest yawn he had ever heard, he was sure- and nuzzled into him.

“falling asleep;” he asked and they murmured unintelligibly. He chuckled, moving them so they rested closer against him. “will you be okay sleeping here;”

“I won’t get nightmares like a troll would,” they reminded him. Their head was tucked against Mallek’s neck, hands burying themselves in his hoodie. They rolled their head back a bit, looking up at Mallek with lightly flushed cheeks.

“i still worry;”

“It’s sweet of you.” They patted his arms, an almost attempt at paps, and he kissed the top of their head. “It’s fine though-” they were cut off by another yawn and Mallek grinned.

“alright; alright; just head to bed then;”


	15. Azdaja <3 S/O

Lowbloods were usually very warm. Konyyl said so to you, but, well, Azdaja was not. He was oddly freezing, maybe due to his skinny stature, maybe due to his powers, maybe just out of coincidence. So you were taking it as your responsibility to warm him up.

You wrapped your arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his neck, and he jumped from surprise. He was about to leave his hive, but you stopped him just before he got out.

“||| Hey-! |||”

“Just me,” you said, kissing the back of his neck and he shivered. You grinned as he turned around and hugged you back. You pouted at him. “I want to cuddle.”

“||| I might be too busy for that. |||”

“Pleeease?”

Azdaja looked at you, biting his lip, then scooped you up. You squealed as he carried you to the couch. He sat down, hugging you tightly to him.

“||| Just for a while. I have work to do. |||”

You nuzzled into his neck, pressing your lips to his cold neck. Azdaja smiled and he ran a hand up and down his back. You curled closer to him in response and he kissed your forehead.

“You’re so cold. Sit still so I can warm you up.” 

“||| Of course, of course… |||”


	16. [Christmas 1] Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for christmas, you guys get double the ficlets! i'm posting all of the christmas requests i got, before i have to leave.

You didn’t really know how 12th Perigee worked. You were pretty sure it was similar to Christmas, and it sounded like they had some form of Christmas tree (you pretended not to see the behemoth leavings they used and imagined just a tree), but you never heard much about presents. But you hoped this would be taken as a sweet gesture and not a threat.

First, you dropped by Mallek’s hive. You put your present down in front of his door, knocked, and did your best job of a ding-dong-ditch, sprinting down the hallway and ducking around the corner. You peeked around it, watching Mallek’s door swing open and he picked up his gift. The wrapping wasn’t great- you had to find some sheet paper and scribble on it to make it green, and you couldn’t find any real ribbons so you used cloth scraps. Mallek looked it over, raising an eyebrow and poking at the blue cloth wrapping the box, then walked back into his hive, present tucked under his arm.

He would probably investigate it for awhile before daring to open it. You just had to hope he was more curious than suspicious. You sighed, stretching, then looked at the present down at his feet. One more present to go.

You texted Bronya on your way to the cloister, asking her if she was willing to help you sneak the present into Lanque’s room. You weren’t actually sure where the jades slept; you had only really seen the nursery, the brooding caverns, and Lynera’s secret murder lair. Luckily, she agreed and she lead you down to his hive. You dropped the present in front of his door, grabbed Bronya, and bolted when you heard Lanque coming to the door. Bronya started questioning you, but you covered her mouth and looked around the plant you had dived behind. Lanque was looking down at the present, not even picking it up like Mallek had at first.

“That’s… kind of disgusting,” he commented on the wrapping, but before you could leap out and defend yourself, he picked it up gingerly and ducked back into his room. You pumped your fist in celebration and Bronya laughed softly.

She treated you to lunch- surprisingly good for troll food- and you headed home to your makeshift hive. You could hear your handheld husk beeping in your pocket as you scrambled up to the top of the watch tower. As soon as you were on solid ground, you checked the notifications, and blushed when you saw the messages from Lanque.

“I knoW it Was you. No one else Would Wrap that poorly.” You laughed nervously at his text, even though you were alone, and watched as he typed a second message. “I don’t knoW Why you got it, but thank you, I suppose. I alWays need a new silk tie. Red was an interesting choice. Nice one though.”

Afterwards, he added a spade emoji and you could feel your face burn even brighter. You tossed your husk on the table and started pacing, doing your best to distract you. You got yourself a drink, wondering if Mallek would text you about his gift, then leapt for your phone when you heard a notification. A DM on chittr from Mallek.

“did you give me a new set of headphones; i couldn’t think of anyone else who wouldn’t add my sign to them;”

You asked if it was okay that you didn’t, not bothering to say yes since that was clear enough, and waited nervously. You felt bad about it- of course you should have added his sign! Trolls love their signs!

“no i like it without; adding signs to everything is kinda pretentious;”

As if Mallek didn’t have his sign all over his stuff.

“haha yeah; got me there; thank you <3;”

You could feel your cheeks warm and you smiled dumbly at your husk. You closed it, putting it down, and leaned against the table. You covered your face, not trying to suppress your growing smile. Yes, this was definitely a good idea. Both Mallek and Lanque loved it.


	17. [Christmas 2] Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh on here, tw for mild dubcon? no sex or anything just cheek kisses

You didn’t think Zebruh and Mallek hated each other. You really didn’t even think they knew each other. You probably should’ve guessed due to their similar blood castes and vague “interest” in social justice, but even then, you didn’t think they hated each other.

Not even in the weird romantic troll way. They just both detested each other, and they were ignoring each other while making increasingly aggressive passes at you, and now you had to deal with this. Mallek didn’t usually hit on you this much, but seeing Zebruh doing it seemed to make him competitive, and you weren’t sure how you felt about that. 

You just wanted to send time with your friends, not be used to get back at someone else. You chewed on the almost-sugar-cookies you made, staring at the floor while Zebruh leaned onto and tried to talk you into sharing a cookie.

“Those look awfully sweet… ♡ almost as sweet as you, ♡” he said and you heard Mallek growl lowly next to you. You jumped up, Zebruh falling to the ground, and stuffed the rest of the cookie in your mouth as you stormed to the kitchen. You were tired of this. Tired! You wanted a friendly time. Not this.

You heard someone walk in behind you and you looked back, sighing as you saw Mallek’s worried face. He walked closer at your nod, resting a hand on your shoulder, and you avoided his eyes.

“sorry i’m being a dick; zebruh is just a creep;”

“I know.” You sighed and rubbed your face. You were both quiet, Mallek unsure what to say and you just not willing to say anything.

“what’s that;” Mallek asked suddenly, and you followed his gaze. From the ceiling, you were hanging a plant that had reminded you of mistletoe. You briefly explained what it was.

“♡ KISSING? ♡”

“oh, fuck off; i was here first;” Mallek snapped, looking to the doorway where Zebruh was standing. You giggled as Zebruh frowned and Mallek took the chance to duck and kiss your cheek. “mistletoe seems fun;”

“Yeah!” you squeaked, stuttering over the word, and Zebruh groaned from the doorway. You were blushing heavily, you could tell, and you felt bad that Zebruh was left out. You plucked the mistletoe from the ceiling and walked over to Zebruh, holding it above him. “Just the cheek.”

Zebruh grinned widely and kissed your cheek, directly over where Mallek had, and you rolled your eyes. They were still competing, it seemed, but at least you got some fun out of it.


	18. [Christmas 3] Christmas Party

“you want to use my hiiive for a 12th periiigree’s eve party?” Ardata stared at you and you withered under her gaze. You mildly explained that you knew she threw a lot of parties and that her home was big and wouldn’t she please if you owed her a favor-? “of course you may! iii love a good party.”

Her smile was awfully unsettling but you ignored it, cheering and entering her hive. You dragged in the box of decorations you had, filled with all of the scraps and mess you could find that reminded you even vaguely of Christmas. Ardata watched as you decorated her hive, giving some tips to make it more troll-like, and otherwise doing nothing to help. By the end of a few hours, it was all ready, and you started sending out tweets excitedly. You personally invited all your friends- please bring gifts!- and threw yourself down on Ardata’s couch.

After awhile, everyone and then some had showed up (except for Zebede, but he said he was getting a ride and would be there soon) and you worked your way through the party, cheering with people and pushing gifts into others’ hands. You stopped next to Skylla for a moment, chatting with her about her lusus, then continued on to find Azdaja and Konyyl. You gave them a gift, matching wristbands that had a cheesy blood pattern. Azdaja raised an eyebrow but Konyyl laughed, delighted, and you moved on happily.

You ran into Marvus under the mistletoe, flushing when you explained and he kissed the top of your head, then hurried on to ask Chahut if she’d please put a star on the top of the tree. She seemed bemused at a tree rather than behemoth leavings- you didn’t exactly have a lusus to gather that now, did you?- but listened regardless. Mallek stopped to give you a gift, a new hoodie with his sign, and you grinned at him. Galehk and Tagora seemed to preoccupied with each other for you to interrupt, so you spent time with Tegiri instead, watching Nihkee and Polypa wrestle each other in a clear area of the floor with wide eyes. You slowly backed away, ignoring Tegiri’s requests for you to come back. Not willing to watch your friends hurt each other (fun or not), you ended up under the mistletoe again, Lanque kissing you then moving on.

Diemen was at the refreshments table and you guided him to the sausages you had included on purpose. Bronya was by the wall, watching the younger trolls play. Karako honked excitedly at Wanshi while Barzum and Baizli clung to each other, seemingly nervous around the others but warming up under Bronya’s care. Amisia just seemed bored, crossing her arms and looking around the party while Tirona chattered at her. Lynera hovered nearby, just as nervous as the twins, and you tried to comfort her for awhile. You steered Elwurd away from the jadebloods when you saw her coming, pushing her towards Remele who was criticizing your decor, then tried to get Marsti to interact with others rather than just clean the kitchen. She gave you a long, flat look, and you sighed, moving on to where Fozzer was talking with Kuprum and Folkyl.

Fozzer seemed unaware that the two were making fun of him, but when he mentioned the empress, Kurprum seemed to light up. Folkyl groaned and you went on before getting involved. Instead, you spent time with Boldir, who was a small oasis of calm on the couch. Charun and Chixie were both with her, drawn to her peace, and the three of you held a conversation for awhile. Then suddenly, Cirava was dragging you off into the busy party again, grumbling when you took away their grub and made them stop offering it to people. Daraya snatched it out of your hand, taking a hit, and you squawked while Cirava laughed. Once you made sure Bronya didn’t see, you gave up and let them go back to it, walking upstairs.

Stelsa and Tyzias were talking on the quieter floor, drinks in hand and cozying up to each other. You stuttered out an apology and Tyzias waved you off, letting you rest for a moment with them. You just closed your eyes and rested, listening to the teal-bloods talk, then jumped up when you heard a loud cry come out from downstairs. Luckily, it just seemed like Zebruh had startled Vikare, who was now passionately talking about high he had jumped with Zebruh listened with a confused expression. You shook your head, glad someone was occupying Zebruh, then hurried to the door when you realized Zebede was finally here.

All in all, the party was absolutely exhausting. You had so much fun, even when Ardata threw a fit and made you clean up on your own at the end of it.


	19. [Christmas 4] Cirava's Ugly Sweater

“you’re saying this is a good look lmao” Cirava said, staring at the mirror, and you suppressed a laugh. They were in the ugliest sweater you could stitch together, a light green color with a troll Santa Claus on the front. You had to assume that trolls didn’t have Santa, because Cirava didn’t seem to recognize him at all, but you were pretty sure if he did exist, you got it spot on. Gray skin with olive eyes, pointy teeth, and reindeer-esque horns. Around the Santa, you stuck on snowflakes and bunches of holly.

It looked terrible, of course- you weren’t any good at sewing and you had found the sweater at a thrift shop. You had covered up the sign on it the best you could, especially after the troll at the front desk gave you a weird look for buying something with another troll’s sign on it, but even if it was exposed a bit you’re sure the Santa would be distracting enough to handle that.

“alright alright i trust you” Cirava said, turning back to you and posing. You gave in and laughed, covering your mouth, and they frowned at you. “what”

You reassured them that they just looked so good, but they didn’t seem to believe you, adjusting their eye patch. They looked back in the mirror.

“what aesthetic is this called anyways”

“Clauswave?”


	20. [Christmas 5] Presents for the Twins

“And this is a gift. I got one for both of you, then one that you two can share,” you explained, holding up one of the three gifts you had gotten. Baizli let out an interested coo while Barzum hid behind him nervously. The gifts were yellow, purple, and a mix of the two, a fact that the twins seemed delighted with when they first saw them. The three of you were outside the twins’s hive; their lusus never seemed to like you much and it was surprisingly bright out for the middle of the night, so you decided it made more sense to be out rather than in their hive.

“Here. Open these together!” you said, handing the purple gift to Barzum and the yellow to Baizli. 

“it’s safe?” Barzum asked, voice soft, and Baizli crossed his arms. You nodded eagerly. Both of them stared at it, Baizli’s eyes lighting up while Barzum shrunk back a bit, and they met gazes. For a moment, they were silent, then they both ripped apart the gift in synchronization.

Barzum pulled out juggling pins and Baizli had juggling balls. They shared a rare moment where they both were beaming in delight. Immediately, they started juggling together, throwing a mix of balls and pins to one another, and you scrabbled back to watch them without getting hit. The display was wonderful, really, the twins were so talented for their age, but there was always the fear of getting hit in the face because they thought it was funny. And the twins never had a tell; most trolls, you could tell if they were about to pull a prank, but the twins were always a surprise. It was safer to stay far back.

Barzum had started juggling the balls with Baizli juggling the pins while dancing around her. You bounced excitedly, watching, then-

“HONK!” Suddenly, Karako of all people slammed into Baizli, knocking him to the ground and scrambling to grab the pins.

“HEY!” Barzum growled, adopting an aggressive pose while Baizli started crying promptly. You jumped to your feet, eyes going wide and waving your hands, and Karako blinked in confusion. “YOU KNOCKED OVER BAIZLI!”

“he knocked me over!” Baizli sobbed.

“Guys! Guys! Karako, apologize!” you interrupted, and Karako honked obediently. He just seemed happy to see you, holding one of the pins in his hands. You ruffled his hair, smiling when he leaned into your hand like a cat, then looked at Barzum and Baizli. “This is Karako. He’s younger than he looks, only a few sweeps. He didn’t know better.”

Baizli’s tears dried and Barzum shrunk back once again.

“IF YOU SAY SO,” Baizli said, and Barzum continued, “he’s kind of scary.”

“He’s not scary! Here, Karako, give them their last gift. Remember the gift Bronya and I got you?” You ducked down to talk to Karako, smiling, and he honked, picking up the purple and yellow gift. He padded forwards, handing it to them, and Baizli took it. He opened it, Barzum peeking around his shoulder, and pulled out a book.

“a BoOk?”

“Honk!”

“It’s a book on troll anatomy! Because, uh, I know you really like… intestines,” you said, voice unsure, and the twins both grinned again. They both bustled forward, hugging you tightly.

“THIS IS GREAT! we’ll make sure to use it. ThAnK yOu!”


	21. [Christmas 6] Lanque <3< MSPA Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for alcohol

Elwurd watched in vague concern as you tossed back a fifth glass of eggnog. Eggnog was definitely what you got closest with for food at your party- trolls had their own eggs, sugar, and milk, and you had whipped up some cream, and by tossing in some generic troll liquor, you had successfully spiked your own eggnog bowl. You have her a thumbs up and she whooped.

“you can hoLd your drinks, dude” she remarked and you nodded eagerly.

“I’m going to go talk to Lanque.”

“wait, what? no you don’t taLk to your bLackrom crush whiLe drunk”

You were already gone. You shoved your drink in her hand and left, wandering around the busy party and shouting hello to the people you passed. You could tell you were drunk, which was a good sign you were drunk, but you knew you could handle Lanque. Pretty sure you could. If you could stand him sober, you could stand him drunk, right?

“Laaanque,” you slurred, grabbing onto him and swaying a bit. He didn’t bother trying to catch you, just looking at you, and you could quickly tell he was just as drunk as you were. A green flush covered his cheeks and he actually smiled widely when he saw you.

“Hello there~”

“No, no, you’re not supposed to be happy to see me.” You shoved him off, stumbling a bit. “You’re supposed to be angry that I’m here! Because I look so good.”

“You do look good,” he agreed, bobbing his head.

“Angry!” You waved your hands at him and he just laughed, tossing back his head. You blustered, shoulders hackling, and he patted the top of your head condescendingly.

“You look so good I could eat you,” Lanque purred. Those words made you warm and you giggled, then you shook your head and shoved him away again.

“No, no, you said I was baaad, you can’t want me again that easily!” You shook your head. “You’re supposed to beg for me because I look so good.”

“I am, loVely, I am.”

“But I’m not tryyying yet!”

“You don’t need to try.” Lanque winked and you huffed. Okay, maybe getting drunk wasn’t the best decision here.


End file.
